Seppuku
by The Sunflower Seed
Summary: He had failed and there was only one way to atone for his mistake. Rated M for robot gore. Character death! I don't own Transformers or the characters. Tried writing a different culture expect lots of holes.


**Hi guys! I wanted to write this based on a post I read off tumblr. Wanted to write angst though this is officially the first time I've written angst. Hope it's worth it! No flames please! Signing off: The Sunflower Seed**

* * *

It wasn't supposed to end like this! Drift was craddling a broken body near him, coolant silently flowing down his golden cheeks as agony seared through his spark. This was the only pain that triumphed all the emotional and physical pains inflicted upon his life span. In his lap was his bondmate, Crosshairs. The mech was cold to the touch as though ice had already claimed him. His breath had stopped moments ago when Drift had finally managed to make his way back to Crosshairs.

The way it was announced was by the scream of pain, horror, surprise, and a soft apology that had Drift turning his head in time to see Galvatron pull his arm out of Crosshairs's chest, the soft green spark fluttered weakly before the warlord finished its, digits crushing the spark, leaving nothing left.

Everything stood still as Crosshairs fell to the ground with a dull thump, a hole where Galvatron's arm had once resided. Drift's bondmate, dead, cold, lifeless. Rage flooded through his systems and Drift slashed through countless of Decepticons, some who were old friends and others enemies he wouldn't care about. In the end only one person mattered and he was dead.

Soft sobs wracked Drift's body once the battle was over as he trudged over to his beloved, pulling the mech into his lap, head bowedso his forehead grazed the other's goggles. Energon pooled around Drift but he didn't care. He would bathe in it if it meant seeing Crosshairs alive, well, and his old self.

Memories began to surface, tormenting Drift's spark.

_"_

* * *

_Eh samurai!" Crosshairs yelled, waving his arms in greeting. Drift smiled as he flew down to Crosshairs, hovering a couple inches above his bondmate, feeling the eagerness invade his spark. Crosshairs grabbed his bondmates treads and held on tightly as Drift flew upwards over the canyon. Yes this was dangerous because there were humans around and yes it was a stupid idea but at the end of the day, it all came down to making Crosshairs happy. His paratrooper fell down with a manical bark of laughter as he fell, a huge grin plastered on his face. After falling down a few thousand feet and disappearing behind a rock formation, Crosshairs deployed his parachutes and exuberence filled up their bond, like a drug that made you high, this was a magnificent feeling!_

* * *

Drift knew the only way to atone for his failure at protecting his bondmate was a punishment both the Cybertronian's and the Japanese culture shared. Softly, Drift withdrew a tinier blade from his back and unsheathed the sword, his gaze soft as he looked to the grey sky, a gentle memory fluttering before his optics.

* * *

_It was calm and quiet out in the country. Drift meditated, feeling his inner peace get stronger by the day. Soft footsteps padded towards Drift before settling themselves down in front of him. Based on the swishing noise and an impatient huff, it was Crosshairs. The samurai opened his optics, surprised that Crosshairs looked worried and that the bond was blocked. With a frown, Drift leaned forward, cupping his mates cheek, his thumb gently stroking the soft metal. Crosshairs leaned into the touch his own servo covering his mates._

_"Something is troubling you."_

_"Ah know. Ah'm the one with the problem." Crosshairs huffed before letting his hand fall, only to wrap his arms around Drift's waist, managing to get the mech to sit in his lap. This wasn't good. Crosshairs only did this if there was a battle coming up that'd have the potential of no one coming back. The arms around Drift squeezed him a little bit tighter, the bond stubbornly shut down. Drift tipped his helm upwards, gently landing a kiss on the mech's chin._

_"What has you so stressed?" Drift politely asked. A silence followed for a couple seconds before the paratrooper answered, "Ah heard about wot happens when a bondmate offlines."_

_That earned a painful cringe. When bondmates die, usually the other half follows as well. Shaking his helm, Drift muttered, "We shall not fall that easily."_

_"Yeah but wot if one of us does?! Wot then?!" It was fired back with as much anger, the bond finally opened up to reveal that to anyone it was out of anger but underneath that was concern and a heartache that'd never cease. Another soft kiss upon Crosshairs cheek silenced the negative feelings and a soft comfort was transmitted over the bond, effectively calming the green mech. _

_"We will be together. It doesn't matter where or when. We shall have each other."_

_"Ah swear Drift, this zen stuff is makin' ya go loco." Crosshairs grumbled doing the cuckoo sign. That earned a chuckle from Drift and the bond was washed over again in calming love._

* * *

He had failed to protect his mate. That was part of the vows to protect your mate. He had failed miserably with one more glance to his mate, Drift bent over and kissed the cold lips one more time before he straightened, taking his sword and plunging it into his torso, sliding it back and forth. The pain was excruciating but it had to be done. Light morphed all around his vision and Drift fell to the side, curled up to his mate, his spark slowly draining of its life force. More energon pooled around him; it didn't matter. He was going to the Well with his bondmate. His optics softly flickered out and his body gave a couple weak shudders before the blue body followed its partner in death.


End file.
